


My dearest number one..

by Cescky



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker feels insecure of not being the best goalkeeper in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dearest number one..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my potato (English) it is a bit old, I posted it on tumblr <3 but my Cescky (wowowow you're not cescky? shut up!) loved it I'll post it here /NYHEHEHE/

It all started by all those rumors. Not being the main goalkeeper for Iker felt really strange. He was kind of glad of seeing others finally taste a bit of glory, but he missed it so badly, he didn’t noticed till then how important was to be the first goalkeeper for him. He wasn’t ready to stop playing, he wasn’t ready for a new life. It hurts him, see his most beloved friends, in the pitch, and he was staying there, just watching, at the bernabeu, at home. He wasn’t even in the benches, so he couldn’t even have the idea of playing. Was he even the captain yet? Even though he tries to keep calm, he was always the same ‘Iker’, even to the national team.

To read Iker’s mind wasn’t easy, but Xavi known him too well. He sat next to him and watched him closely. Iker knew what kind of look Xavi was giving him, he (Xavi) looked too serious, but he wasn’t angry, he was worried.

“What are you looking at, enano?” Asked Iker, with a shy smile.

“hm..? nothing but your monkey face” answered Xavi hoping Iker will find it funny.

“Monkey face?” asked Iker looking at Xavi raising a brown. “You are the one looking like a monkey”

Xavi smiled, but didn’t answer to that. “Why aren’t you training?”

“The doctor said I should keep taking care of my hand, do some pauses you know?”

“Yeah right” Xavi rolled his eyes and stood up taking Iker’s hand trying to take him to the pitch.

Iker followed him looking around; they were almost the only one there. He didn’t notice when the others were gone… When he finally reached the goal noticed that he wasn’t really in the mood to play. Xavi let his hand go noticing how Iker were looking at the ground.

“What, big boy? Do you want to change roles?” asked Xavi smiling to a side.

“What do you mean Xavi?” asked Iker looking at his friend frowning.

“Do you want to be the one kicking the balls?” asked Xavi again know pushing Iker to the penal line.

“B-but Xavi I don—“

“Shut the hell up. You want to, go, don’t be a pussy”

“I’m not being a pussy, asshole”

Xavi laughed at Iker’s angry voice, he was finally sounding like him. Iker frowned more, he didn’t like to be the one listening to orders, and he definitely didn’t want to be the one kicking the footballs. He was sure Xavi made that for his own amusement, and he was going to regret it. Xavi put himself in position, he never liked to be the goalkeeper, first of all he wasn’t as big as Iker, and second even when he was really fast, he wasn’t as good at catching balls with the hands. He put himself Iker’s gloves and looked at the madridista who started kicking the balls to him. The first ball went over the goal not even being a problem for Xavi, frowning and thinking Xavi would make fun of him, Iker took quickly the second football now targeting Xavi’s face, who put himself apart to avoid the ball. Iker smiled, and keep kicking the footballs as hard as he could, making the ‘training’ looks more like dodgeball game. After the 20th ball kicked he started laughing, poor Xavi was helpless that way, Xavi looked at him smiling, he was achieving exactly what he wanted, to make Iker smile.

“Excuse me, douchebag, what is so funny? Hm?” asked Xavi joking.

“How bad goalkeeper you are!” answered Iker laughing.

Xavi didn’t lose time, he started running and jumped trying to land over Iker. “RWARRAWR” he did like an animal ‘eating’ Iker’s neck playfully. Iker laughed.

“S-stop that Xavi! It tickles” but Xavi didn’t stop till both fall to the ground. Iker being below Xavi, both man smiling and breathing hard.

“you are soooooo weird.” Said finally Iker, still smiling.

“Oh, no. I am not. You are the weirdo.” Answered Xavi

“Nope, I’m not the one who is acting like an animal, you know?”

“And I am not the one who having such a talent is hesitating” said Xavi still joking but Iker stop smiling. “Oh please.. I didn’t say it to make you feel bad. I’m just telling you the truth. Iker how can you look so upset of yourself? You are the best goalkeeper in the w—-”

“Not anymore” said Iker angrily.

“what?” asked Xavi confused.

“I am not ok? The fans don’t even want me ther..”

“Please stop, you are sounding like an idiot.”

“Am I? Well maybe you shouldn’t be talking with idiots” said Iker annoyed trying to get rid of Xavi, but xavi took him harder.

“You know that’s not what I was trying to say!” said finally Xavi frowning. “you are the greatest goalkeeper on our time, and no one not even that Portuguese can say the contrary.”

Iker looked at his friend not saying a thing, he wanted to cry, he was lost, he felt lost. And the only one trying to put him back was the capitan of the ‘enemy’ team.

“Don’t cry Iker..” said Xavi softly. “you have work so hard for this. You deserve to keep being the best till the end. Can you remember when we first met? Do you remember what I told you when you hesitated about yourself back then…?” xavi took iker’s face and say softly. “you.are.the.best.goalkeeper. ok? Do you hear me?” Iker nodded fast with teardrops on his face. “You just choose the wrong team~” said finally Xavi smiling to him. Iker tried to clean his face and smiled softly to one of his best friends.

“I’ll never be a cule you hear me?”

“Oh, you wish” but Xavi didn’t gave him a chance to answer. He kissed Iker softly hoping he could wash all his pain away.


End file.
